Prior lock-nuts are shown in CH 141119-C, GB 371,109-C, and WO 88/01024-A1. These lock-nuts have a slotted nut with a conical projection on one end thereof. The conical projection cooperates with a corresponding conical recess in a washer to urge the nut inwardly, thereby clamping the slotted nut to a bolt.
Many applications require a long bolt to cover the varying thicknesses of material that the bolt-nut-joint may join. However, when using a long bolt to join material that is relatively thin, the nut must be screwed along the entire length of an oversized bolt before tightening. In the case where the nut is difficult to access, this is a troublesome and time-consuming procedure.